


Недоказанная теория одиночества

by Percival Goyath (JoelVoice)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Slash, Slice of Life, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, but it's not the end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelVoice/pseuds/Percival%20Goyath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их случае Баки – не больше, чем хранилище для Джеймса. Альбом с фотографиями, вызывающими эмоции, но не содержащими эмоции в себе. Альбом, заполненный до последней страницы, потому что временная линия Джеймса Барнса уже закончилась.<br/>Стив может просматривать его вновь и вновь, но там он не найдет ничего нового. </p><p> </p><p>Предупреждение: Баки не любит Стива. Стив любит Джеймса. Относительно несчастливый конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоказанная теория одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Канон очень сильно подправлен. Баки не ушел в криосон в Ваканде. Как и в комикс-версии его судили и признали невиновным. Отношения Стива и Тони наладились, Мстители существуют в прежнем составе. Руку Баки заменили на облегченную версию.
> 
> Не бечено!

_  
_

The word for love, habib, is written from right  
To left, starting where we would end it  
And ending where we might begin

Слово «любовь», habib, пишется справа  
Налево, начинаясь там, где мы бы его закончили,  
И заканчиваясь там, где мы бы начали его писать

_  
_

В конце концов, Баки останавливается и смотрит на него через плечо. Он делает это, только когда Стив зовет во второй раз, и в его голосе больше приказа, чем просьбы. Если честно, ему не хочется оборачиваться: поезд так близко, а там начинается территория, где у Стива нет над ним власти. Остается всего пара шагов. Дорожная сумка, оттягивающая плечо, добавляет уверенности, что у него, наконец-то, получится выбраться.  
Он оборачивается все равно.  
Стив стоит неподалеку в числе провожающих. Не упрямый, отчаянно честный Стиви Роджерс – паренек с не поставленным ударом, но львиным сердцем. Не знаменитый Капитан Америка, который дрался за него и против него (хотя все равно за, как ни крути).  
Это новый Стив, которого он встречал на кухне последний месяц – утомленный июльской духотой Вашингтона, затяжным, медленно продвигающимся заданием и заботой о Баки. Незнакомый Стив, неузнанный. Тот, что стоит в белесом свете станции Юнион, высокий и необхватный как сама жизнь, в бейсболке с низким козырьком, брюках-чинос и старой светлой футболке.  
Баки добровольно выуживает воспоминание, как давным-давно Стиви провожал его на фронт, и их ресницы были подозрительно влажными (оба делали вид, что не замечают, смеялись, отводили взгляд). В его груди пустует место для чувства, переполнявшего его тогда, но даже спустя столько лет, он все еще не встретил никого красивее, чем Стив Роджерс, улыбающийся ему на прощание.  
\- Счастливого пути, Баки, - очень тихо говорит Стив.  
Его нижняя губа предательски вздрагивает, и хотя Баки старается не забывать, через пару месяцев воспоминание об этом маленькой детали начинает тускнеть.  
А потом исчезает и вовсе.

Часть 1.

Он едет в Нью-Йорк, потому что это была единственная просьба Стива, но не снимает квартиру в Бруклине, как тот бы хотел. Баки не видит причину, почему бы он должен был это сделать. Ничего романтического в этом нет, ничего ностальгического тоже.  
Он поселяется в Мотт Хейвен, в Бронксе. У района дурная слава, но у Баки тоже дурная слава, так что ему кажется это вполне уместным. Грязно-зеленая входная дверь в его дом на Моррис Авеню располагается между магазином цветов и риэлтерским агентством сомнительного вида, которое было открыто на его памяти лишь однажды. Он носит ключи во внутреннем кармане кожаной куртки или в перчатке на левой руке, если отправляется на пробежку.  
Впервые за много месяцев Баки живет один. В последний раз это было далеко отсюда – за океаном, в Бухаресте – но та квартира была больше убежищем, чем домом. Здесь он может расправлять кровать по вечерам вместо того, чтобы забираться в одежде в спальный мешок. Ни одно из трех окон, которые у него есть, не заклеено газетами. Да, _солдат_ все еще может назвать на автомате двенадцать различных способов, как можно выбраться из квартиры в случае нападения, но это больше старая привычка, от которой сложно избавиться.  
К чему он долго не может привыкнуть, так это к тому, что по вечерам, когда он возвращается домой и отпирает дверь, его встречает темная комната и тишина, прерываемая лишь дыханием электрических приборов (почти незаметным стрекотом, похожим на стрекот его руки).  
Никто его не ждет, и никто ничего не ждет _от_ него. Это странно и непривычно, но это именно то, что он искал.  
В воскресение первой недели Баки забывает зашторить окно тесной спальни и просыпается от солнечных лучей, падающих на его подушку. Он не спешит подниматься с постели, щурясь и глядя на яркий свет, пока у него не начинают слезиться глаза.

***

Первый этаж дома занимает подозрительное риэлтерское агентство, второй этаж пустует, а вот третий и четвертый – заселены. Баки занимает последний, под ним живет Энди. У него получается избегать его восемнадцать дней, но даже он понимает, что рано или поздно столкновение неизбежно.  
Впервые Баки не слышит, а видит его на лестничной площадке, когда поднимается к себе в квартиру. Тот стоит, опершись локтями на перила и подперев подбородок кулаком. Это небольшой мужчина, не толстый, но с пивным брюшком, натягивающим скучную серую рубашку. Полы рубашки заправлены в домашние клетчатые штаны. Он чем-то напоминает Томаса Митчелла из фильма «Мистер Смит едет в Вашингтон», но только его более молодую, более непримечательную версию.  
\- Так ты существуешь! – восклицает он абсолютно среднестатистическим низким голосом, пока Баки поднимается по лестнице. Улыбка делает его щеки похожими на два круглых яблочка.  
Выпрямившись в свой незначительный рост, он протягивает руку для пожатия. Его ладонь влажная, а хватка слабая и неуверенная. Баки тоже чувствует дискомфорт и сразу отступает на шаг назад.  
\- Я видел пару раз свет в окнах, но ты такой тихий, - продолжает сосед, не обращая внимания на его зажатость. - Я все прислушивался, прислушивался. Хрен поймешь, есть там наверху кто или нет. Ты как призрак, ей богу.  
Баки не знает, что на это ответить.  
\- А я пиццу жду, - сообщает мужчина, сунув руки в накладные карманы хлопчатых штанов и перекатываясь с носка на пятку. На ногах у него не зашнурованные классические ботинки.  
Баки непонимающе обводит взглядом площадку.  
\- Почему здесь? – спрашивает он, нахмурившись.  
Сосед смотрит на него как на идиота, вздернув короткие брови-щеточки и округлив маленькие темные глаза.  
\- Ну, потому что у нас внизу не работают звонки, - констатирует он очевидное. – Ты, типа, не знаешь?  
\- Нет?  
\- К тебе никто никогда не приходит?  
Баки делает паузу, прежде чем еще раз повторяет «нет». Сосед смотрит на него, точно хочет задать еще несколько уточняющих вопросов или не верит, что тот говорит правду. Не понятно только почему: Баки не кажется, что он выглядит как душа компании. Единственный, кто может прийти к нему – это Стив, но Стив сейчас как минимум за 225 миль от него, и Баки надеется, что там и останется.  
\- Что ж, теперь ты в курсе, - наконец, говорит сосед. Похоже, в нем больше такта, чем кажется со стороны. Он хлопает себя ладонями по бедрам. – Я Энди, кстати. Эндрю Вуд, если совсем официально.  
\- Баки Барнс.  
Он говорит это, прежде чем успевает подумать, и с щелчком захлопывает рот. Плохая идея. Вот сейчас Энди покажется знакомым имя, потом он начнет к нему присматриваться, потом на его круглом лице покажется удивление, узнавание…  
Баки сглатывает.  
Но Энди продолжает его удивлять. В его выражении ничего не меняется, он только улыбается шире.  
\- «Баки» - это прозвище да? – спрашивает он.  
Баки неверяще кивает. Это удивительно приятно: впервые называть свое имя, знакомясь с человеком. В устах Энди оно не имеет той тяжести, той многозначительности, как если его произносит Стив. Или другие Мстители, или врачи, или люди из правительства. Оно не несет за собой никакой истории, потому что произносящий пока ничего не знает о его владельце.  
Для него это просто имя.  
\- Круто, - говорит Энди, и не догадываясь о его мыслях.

***

У его тела есть имя.  
Он думал об этом в Бухаресте, лежа в спальном мешке, расстеленном на кровати. На побеленном потолке пролегали тонкие трещины, невидимые в темноте. В трубах таилась вода, ожидая момента, когда кто-то выведет ее из состояния покоя. Совсем как _солдат_. Сосед за стеной смотрел порно: Баки слышал стоны на громкой записи, и как трется кожа о кожу с громким влажным чавканьем. На лестничной площадке возилась с ключами девушка, работавшая в ночную смену в баре для местных отбросов. У него было предчувствие, что она долго не протянет: возможно, скоро кто-нибудь прибьет ее по пути домой ради кожаной сумки с мятым свертком чаевых во внутреннем кармашке.  
Что-то такое было в ее лице - вроде отпечатка смерти. Если кто и мог его распознать, то это Баки.  
Странно, но в нем даже проснулось к ней сочувствие. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь, но ему было ее жаль. Это уже что-то. Возможно, этого было даже больше, чем достаточно.  
Так вот, лежа на своей спартанской постели в Бухаресте, он радовался тому, что Имя значится за телом, а не за тем, что внутри. Возможно, это единственная причина, почему он не потерял его, когда _солдат_ взял верх, почему оно все еще было здесь, и он мог присвоить его, если хотел. Оно всегда было с ним – подобно клейму – его не истребил ни холод, ни электрический ток, ни всепоглощающая боль. Даже если у боли получилось уничтожить все, что было им без остатка.  
Или нет. Ведь у его тела все еще было имя.  
Он вцепился в него всей своей сутью, вгрызся как дикий голодный зверь и стал называть им и себя тоже.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки Барнс.  
 _Баки._  
Все что угодно, лишь бы на следующее утро не проснуться безымянным.

***

Каждый раз, когда он просыпается в своей квартире на Моррис Авеню, у него все еще есть имя.

***

Баки приехал в Нью-Йорк со спортивной сумкой на плече. В ней была кое-какая одежда, которую Стив покупал без него – по его словам, он брал только то, что могло бы ему понравится, хотя Баки не уверен, что выбрал бы и половину из предложенного. Туда же были уложены зубная щетка, пара записных книжек со стертыми углами, ноутбук, с которым он пока не до конца научился управляться, еще несколько личных вещей, которыми он успел обзавестись. Но это не то, с чем ты начинаешь организовывать быт.  
Он вешает на холодильник лист бумаги, куда записывает приобретенное в течение первого месяца: посуду, кухонный стол с одним стулом, книжный шкаф, шторы, постельное белье, полотенца, бытовую химию. Рядом он всегда приписывает цену, чтобы потом подсчитать итоговую сумму. Даже если сейчас его счет ежемесячно пополняется Стивом, он планирует вернуть все до последнего цента. Когда-нибудь. Пока это не кажется очень реалистичным, но Баки будет стараться изо всех сил.  
Правда, если не думать о деньгах, то у всего у этого быстро вызывающий зависимость вкус свободы. Спустя месяц он точно знает, какой кондиционер для белья предпочитает, как отслеживать акции, чтобы сэкономить на продуктах, и где купить лампочки на замену перегоревшим. Его шкаф постепенно заполняется книгами, которые он действительно читает, а на кухне не остается ни одного ящика, в котором он не нашел бы нужный предмет на ощупь.  
Это первый раз, когда он получает столько контроля над своей жизнью. Это первый раз, когда он действительно проживает рутинную смену дат в календаре один. Баки Барнс из тридцатых жил сначала с семьей, потом со Стивом Роджерсом. Армия диктовала ему свои условия и снабжала всем необходимым. В Красной Комнате и при Гидре он существовал только как тело, как машина, как _солдат_. Со Стивом после Ваканды, после суда и признания его невиновности, у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как пытаться быть Баки Барнсом до падения.  
Здесь же ему нужно думать только о самом себе, и в этом нет ничего эгоистичного.  
Странно вступать во взрослую жизнь, когда на деле тебе почти тридцать. Странно вообще начинать жить, когда тебе почти тридцать.  
Но у Баки нет выбора.

***

Баки слышит о том, что затяжная миссия Стива закончилась в новостях по включенному на ноутбуке радио.  
Он читает «Американских президентов: от Тедди Рузвельта до Билли Клинтона», лежа на диване в гостиной, пока ждет начало бейсбольного матча. Это последняя сводка перед тем, как Янкис и Метс выйдут на поле, а он хочет дочитать главу, так что не особо прислушивается. И все же упоминание «Капитана» справляется с задачей и отвлекает его от книги. Это всего лишь короткое сообщение о том, где тот был замечен в последний раз, и что произошло на месте событий, но Баки и не нужны другие подробности.  
Он точно знает, что это значит.  
Закрыв книгу, он уходит в ванную комнату и долго опускает лицо в пригоршни холодной воды. Пропускает двадцать минут первого инниннинга.

***

Когда через несколько дней в дверь стучат, это ничуть его не удивляет. В любой другой день он бы насторожился, а _солдат_ внутри него бы подобрался, готовясь инстинктивно защищать охраняемый объект, но не сегодня. Сегодня он спокойно опускает отвертку там, где собирал на полу деревянный кофейный столик, выходит в тесную прихожую и смотрит в глазок, точно зная, кто на той стороне…  
Это Энди.  
Не его он ожидал увидеть. Баки приходится сморгнуть удивление, прежде чем подпорченное лицо молодого Томаса Митчелла регистрируется в сознании. Только тогда он отпирает дверь.  
На этот раз Энди выглядит более представительно, чем в их первую встречу, точно только что вернулся со своей абсолютно скучной работы где-нибудь в офисе. На нем зеленая рубашка с короткими рукавами, помявшиеся на бедрах от долгого сидения темные брюки и все те же классические ботинки, но с завязанными шнурками. Его жидкие светлые волосы зачесаны назад, а подбородок выбрит. Баки сказал бы, что теперь он может вполне сойти за функционирующую личность, если бы не расстегнутая ширинка.  
\- Салют, Бакстер, - радостно восклицает Энди. Баки в ужасе понимает, что все это время смотрел ему в пах. Теперь он смотрит куда-то чуть выше широкого лоснящегося лба, и так тоже не пойдет.  
\- Баки, - поправляет он натянуто, встречаясь, наконец, с ним взглядом.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Энди. – Но тебе не кажется, что нужно немного разнообразить?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, - разводит он руками. - Поздно.  
Ухмыляясь, Энди приваливается к дверному косяку. В руках у него пакет, ручки которого обмотаны вокруг запястья, и, кажется, Баки видит очертания бутылок.  
\- Смотрел вчера игру?  
Баки оглядывается назад в глубину своей квартиры, где на диване лежит отправленный в сон ноутбук. Когда он оборачивается назад, Энди стоит чуть ближе и пытается заглянуть к нему через плечо. Баки одаривает его не впечатленным взглядом. Энди корчит рожу, в которой от силы 15% пристыженности.  
\- Я слушал по радио.  
\- По радио? – кисло переспрашивает Энди.  
\- У меня нет телевизора, - объясняет он, неловко пожимая правым плечом. - И я привык…так.  
Его сосед неверяще качает головой, а потом хлопает себя по бедру. Баки это уже не нравится.  
\- Нет телевизора! Я не могу позволить, чтобы такое происходило в моем доме. Завтра ты приходишь смотреть игру ко мне. Где-нибудь в пять. Будет потрясно.  
\- Нет, - сразу же отвечает Баки.  
\- Да, Бакстер, да.  
\- Я не приду.  
\- Конечно, придешь.  
Он не чувствует угрызений совести, закрывая дверь перед лицом своего нагло улыбающегося соседа. Защелкнув задвижку на двери и повернув в замке ключ, Баки возвращается к сборке кофейного столика. Не проходит и минуты, прежде чем снова раздается взволнованный стук и приглушенный крик Энди:  
\- Черт, я же забыл, зачем пришел! Баки, у тебя есть гаечные ключи? У меня прорвало трубу на кухне! Там хренов гейзер, чувак! Старый Служака отдыхает!

***

После суда, когда все улеглось, и Баки переехал в вашингтонскую квартиру Стива, он вернулся к пробежкам вне спортивного зала.  
Стив не прекращал предлагать свою компанию, потому что это странно - выходить с разницей в пятнадцать минут, если можно соединить маршруты. Но Баки отказывался каждый раз.  
Это было время только для них двоих: для него и _солдата_. Если они в чем-то и сходились, то только в том, что им обоим нравилось бегать.  
Баки мог даже не спрашивать – это было очевидно. _Солдат_ сразу становился похожим на довольного пса, которого вывели на прогулку. Когда они выходили из дома и отправлялись по намеченному маршруту, тот мог достаточно долго не появляться. Иногда становилось так беспокойно тихо, что Баки даже решался проверить: не ушел ли? Может, дезертировал, наконец? Чем черт не шутит, правда?  
Ничем не шутит.  
 _Солдат_ , чувствуя, что его ищут, патриотично отдавал честь и возвращался на свой пост. Охранял, как святой Кристофер своих путешественников – разве что до святых патронов не дотянуть ну никак.  
«Пусть сидит, высматривает», - каждый раз думал Баки и оставлял его в покое. «Si en San Cristobál confias...».  
Но если бы однажды _солдат_ решил не вернуться, Баки даже не сменил бы курс в его память: проверил, что тот действительно исчез и побежал бы дальше, насвистывая старый добрый свинг. Одиночество его не смущало.  
Они не нуждались друг в друге. Больше нет. Просто никак не могли расстаться.

***

В Бронксе он находит несколько маршрутов для пробежки, но чаще всего выйдя из дома, он сворачивает направо по Моррис Эйв мимо баптистской церкви, полуразрушенной автомастерской и через мост над железнодорожным полотном. На 156-ой Баки поворачивает налево, пробегая мимо школы Уильяма Ллойда Гаррисона, где на баскетбольной площадке с утра до вечера стучит мяч, и на минуту оказывается на Конкорс Вилледж. Оттуда нужно пробежать между прачечной с самообслуживанием и парой китайских ресторанчиков, чтобы попасть в парк Франца Зигеля.  
Обычно ему хватает пятидесяти минут, чтобы освободить в голове место для нового дня, но после новости, услышанной по радио, пробежки приобретают обратный эффект. Инстинктивно он ищет в каждом прохожем Стива. Его сознание работает без устали, выхватывая из общего потока похожих мужчин: они всегда высокие, широкоплечие, светловолосые. Даже если оттенок волос не подходящий, а черты лица невозможно разобрать, Баки реагирует все равно.  
После очередной бессонной ночи с мигренью все кажутся подходящими под описание.

***

Инцидент с гейзером на кухне стоил Энди 400 долларов. У Баки действительно были инструменты, и им все же удалось общими усилиями остановить хлещущую воду, но слишком поздно. Пустующую квартиру на втором этаже успело затопить. Владелец здания орал на Эндрю двадцать минут и посоветовал в следующий раз обратиться к Моисею, когда тот упомянул, что пошел за помощью к Баки. У Моисея, по словам мистера Карпелеса, лучше выходило обращаться с водой, чем у них двоих.  
Все это Баки узнал, вернувшись с утренней пробежки и застав поджидающего его соседа на лестничной площадке.  
Он выглядит взъерошенным и не выспавшимся, и хотя Энди пересказывает недавний разговор с веселым безразличием, Баки видит, что на самом деле тот взволнован и расстроен. Может быть поэтому, а может быть потому, что кроме Энди с ним никто не разговаривает о прорванных трубах и дьявольских съемщиках, он отвечает, что, да, он придет вечером смотреть игру.  
Баки сожалеет о данном обещании секунду спустя, когда Энди рассказывает ему абсолютно ужасную пошлую шутку.  
Впрочем, возможно, он немного преувеличивает.

***

Квартира Энди похожа на Энди. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Баки размышляет, можно ли сказать то же самое о его собственной квартире. Можно ли сказать то же самое хоть о чем-нибудь, что ему принадлежит. Баки и на вопрос «кто он такой» до сих пор не может ответить.  
У соседа такая же планировка, что и у него, что, впрочем, неудивительно: маленькая комнатушка под спальню с узким высоким окном, квадратная гостиная, соединенная с кухонным уголком, ванная комната, в которой взрослому мужчине не развернуться. Только все это кажется еще теснее, потому что Энди захламил квартиру под завязку несочетающейся скучной мебелью. Баки был слишком занят, когда они сражались с трубой, но теперь его глаз режет и неприятный сизый цвет стен и безвкусные вычурные картины, развешенные в беспорядке. Все окна закрыты, и в помещении стоит тяжелый дух. Тянет потом и немного кошачьей мочой.  
Кота он в прошлый раз тоже не заметил. Тот появляется в поле зрения, как только Баки устраивается на диване. Животное устраивается в кривом пятне солнечного света и принимается с явной неприязнью разглядывать гостя. Потом громко и скрипуче мяукает.  
На звук над дверью холодильника появляется голова Энди:  
\- А, это Милашка.  
Кот снова скрипит в ответ. Это до нелепости уродливое создание непонятного окраса с озлобленной мордой и выглядывающими нижними клыками. Энди явно догадывается, о чем думает его гость. Машет рукой.  
\- Не спрашивай. Я был под крепкой дурью, когда его называл.  
Баки не очень понимает, о чем речь, но, наверное, это многое объясняет.  
\- Так Янкис или Метс? – спрашивает сосед, падая рядом с ним. – Только не говори, что Метс.  
\- Доджерс, - отвечает Баки, потом добавляет. - Когда-то. Уже, наверное, нет.  
Энди присвистывает.  
\- Так ты не из Нью-Йорка?  
Нет? Да? Баки отказывается от пива движением головы, проводит металлическими пальцами по внутреннему шву в кармане толстовки.  
\- Не совсем, - в конце концов, говорит он. И даже не врет.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс из Нью-Йорка, хотя даже в его случае это был совсем другой город. Зимний Солдат родился в лабораториях Красной Комнаты, или…или даже еще раньше, там, в плену, на столе у Золы. Где родился Баки?  
В холодных грязных водах Потомака?  
На мосту?  
 _«Баки?».  
«Кто, черт возьми, такой Баки?»._  
\- А. Мне просто послышался бруклинский акцент, - говорит Энди, щелкая кнопками пульта. – Значит, ты пока без команды и в свободном поиске? Чувак, я голосую за Эн Вай Янкис. У них стадион в миле отсюда, было бы не патриотично болеть за кого-то другого, ага? И самое главное: мне не придется чистить свой фанатский диван от вражеских микробов после каждой игры. Вин-вин.  
Баки тихо хмыкает. Удивляется самому себе.  
Игра начинается с громких комментариев Энди.  
Что ж, значит Янкис.

***

Это последний матч серии Сабвэй и Янкис громят Метс со счетом 4:1.  
На самом деле Баки хорошо проводит время, даже если самая длинная фраза, которую он произносит, это: «Три очка от Тексьеры в хоум ране», когда Энди возвращается из ванной. Тот выдает возмущенный поток ругани, а потом начинает ныть, что опять все пропустил из-за выпитого пива. С ним легко, весело.  
Баки не помнит, было ли ему так весело во время матчей, когда они со Стивом болели за Бруклин Доджерс.

***

Теперь он слушает новости хотя бы раз в день, но Капитан Америка не попадает ни в одну сводку и не появляется у него на пороге. Баки не знает, что и думать.  
Возможно, в этот раз Стив все понял правильно.  
Когда Баки, наконец, решился переехать, он не вернулся сразу в их общую квартиру, чтобы поделиться этим решением.  
Температура давно перевалила за все возможные нормы, и по дороге его футболка насквозь пропиталась потом, а выбившиеся из хвоста волосы противно липли к вискам и щекам. Красный кирпич домов сиял на солнце, как драгоценность. Несколько детей от девяти до тринадцати плескались в струях лопнувшего гидранта, бьющих во все стороны. Пара капель упала ему на лицо, когда он пробегал мимо, и Баки подумал о призрачной пустыне далеко-далеко отсюда. Но в пустыне не было столько цветов. Вопреки духоте и палящему солнцу они разрастались и норовили сбежать из выставленных на крыльцо горшков: вистерия тянулась к земле как налитые гроздья бледно-розового винограда.  
Он почти был уверен, что Бекке нравилась вистерия. Это была странная мысль, потому что Баки даже не мог вспомнить, как точно она выглядела. Когда он закрывал глаза, он видел ее темные вьющиеся волосы, призрачные очертания детской улыбки. То, как на улице она протягивает руку, чтобы он взял ее в свою. Но это все. Он даже не чувствовал грусть от того, что не может воссоздать ее образ. Для него ее существование было не больше, чем фактом. Как и то, что когда-то Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс любил танцевать, что _солдат_ защищал Карпова, как преданный пес, что Стив Роджерс был его другом.  
Ничто из этого не вызывало в нем эмоций.  
Он держал это в голове, когда по возвращению сообщил Стиву, что собирается переехать. На пробежке по улицам Вашингтона он нашел последний аргумент, который ему требовался.

***

Стив не понимает все правильно. Баки не знает, почему он надеялся на другой исход.

***

Проходят первые две недели сентября, прежде чем он открывает дверь дома и обнаруживает Стива.  
Это обманчивое, бледное, пасмурное утро, не обещающее ровным счетом ничего. Проснувшись, Баки сразу ныряет в свою повседневную непримечательную рутину: отправляется на пробежку, идет в душ, читает новости на ноутбуке, глотает полчашки горячего кофе с залпом, чтобы с мазохистским удовольствием прикусить обожженный язык. Энди успевает в конец замучить его намеками, что ему пора обзавестись кабельным телевидением, да и, в общем-то, телевизором, чтобы они могли иногда менять обстановку. Сегодня он как раз собирается этим заняться.  
Но на улице его ждет Стив Роджерс.  
Тот сидит на подоконнике риэлтерского агентства, которое привычно сообщает, что не работает с помощью опущенных жалюзи. Его невидящий взгляд устремлен на собственные кроссовки, руки скрещены на груди. Между дугами бровей лежит знакомая маленькая складочка, хотя Баки абсолютно не представляет, о чем тот может размышлять. Они не говорили почти два месяца, он даже не знает, что происходит в его жизни. Не то что в его голове.  
Возможно, Стив считает, что в кепке и толстовке с капюшоном он выглядит неприметнее, но это не так. Даже в таком виде он все еще Капитан Америка. Есть в нем что-то такое, говорящее о внутренней силе и не только физической. Дело не в Баки, который делил с этим человеком жизнь в течение нескольких месяцев. Другие тоже замечают, что это не просто парень, поджидающий у дома друга. У дверей салона красоты в соседнем доме стоят несколько женщин, явно не вышедших просто покурить. Из цветочного магазина выглядывает девчонка-продавщица, которая иногда с ним здоровается.  
Баки становится не по себе, будто это внимание обращено на него. Для них он просто парень, который живет в одной из дерьмовых квартир в дерьмовом доме на дерьмовой Моррис Эйв. Не тот, кто знаком с тем самым Капитаном.  
Он не хочет это менять.  
Стив замечает движение на периферии зрения и оборачивается.  
\- Привет, Бак, - говорит он негромко. Уголки его губ слегка загибаются вверх.  
\- Когда ты приехал? – спрашивает вместо приветствия Баки, не возвращая сантименты. Выглядит так, будто Стив ждал его всю ночь, но тот спешит опровергнуть его догадки:  
\- Пару часов назад. У вас не работает звонок.  
А, он и забыл. Все это время он ждал стука в дверь, но не подумал, что Стив не сможет даже в дом попасть. Хотя Энди сказал ему об этом еще при первой встрече.  
\- Мог бы вскрыть замок, - шутит Баки, хотя, в общем-то, Стив действительно мог. – И не пытайся рассказывать мне, что не умеешь.  
Стив улыбается шире, смущенно трет шею рукой.  
\- Это только для экстренных ситуаций, - качает он головой. Что-то в этом мире не меняется. – И слишком много свидетелей.  
Точно. Женщины все еще наблюдают за ними с обеих сторон, как изголодавшиеся коршуны. Баки старается не смотреть на них и кивает на дверь.  
\- Пойдем внутрь? Я сварил кофе, там еще остался. Наверное, даже не остыл.  
Что-то подсказывает ему, что взгляд, полный отчаянной голодной надежды, которым одаривает его Стив, никак не связан с дрянным кофе.

***

Стив мнется в тесной прихожей с сумкой в руках, пока Баки запирает дверь на задвижку, цепочку и поворачивает в замке ключ. Потом точно также мнется в его гостиной, но теперь осматривается с нескрываемым интересом по сторонам. Вытягивает шею, пытаясь заглянуть в маленькую спальню.  
Он снял бейсболку, и Баки понимает, что не видел такой оттенок волос ни на одном из прохожих, которых успел принять за Стива.  
Баки чувствует неконтролируемое желание начать убирать и прятать вещи. На кофейном столике лежит пара журналов по ремонту, чеки и счета за этот месяц, заложенные в ежедневник. На полу у дивана осталась с вчерашнего ужина немытая тарелка, через спинку перекинуты домашние штаны. В углу комнаты пристроилась гладильная доска. На стеллаже рядом с постельным бельем лежит кое-какая техника: плеер с наушниками, пульсометр для бега, электронная книга, которыми он все еще не привык пользоваться. Он стоит спиной к кухонному уголку, но кажется, на столе с утра остались пузырьки с кое-какими таблетками, стопка пестрых брошюр, которые ему впихнул на днях Энди.  
Все это кажется слишком личным, чтобы показывать Стиву. Баки сжимает руки в кулаки и засовывает их в карманы куртки.  
\- Если честно, я думал, ты приедешь раньше, - озвучивает он первую пришедшую мысль и кривится про себя. Ну, разве не хорошее начало?  
Стив, похоже, думает, что хорошее. Его любопытное выражение сменяется удивленным, но вовсе не в негативном ключе.  
\- Ты давно меня ждешь?  
\- Я слышал сводку в новостях. Сложил два плюс два, что вы закончили то задание, которое… - он не договаривает, пожимает плечом.  
Все равно Стив понимает.  
\- Я знал, что ты догадаешься. Честно говоря, ждал, что ты мне сразу напишешь. Но ты не написал.  
\- Я думал, ты приедешь, - повторяет Баки, потому что у него нет ответа получше. Приятнее.  
\- Нужно было разобраться с кое-какими последствиями. Это был долгий месяц, - Стив улыбается и добавляет как-то слишком искренне: - Я тоже хотел полететь в Нью-Йорк сразу по возвращению.  
Долгое мгновение они смотрят друг на друга. Стив ждет от Баки слов, которых у него нет, но у Баки не хватает смелости в этом признаться. Он отводит взгляд первым, стаскивает с плеч куртку и идет на кухню, где оставляет ее на спинке своего единственного стула.  
\- Кофе?  
\- Конечно, - говорит Стив после короткой паузы.

***

Он рассказывает о деталях задания, даже после того, как Баки замечает: «Это плохая идея, Стив».  
Сложно научиться доверять собственному сознанию, когда оно столько раз восставало против него. Объективно, он понимает, что _солдат_ , который живет у него в голове теперь уже не больше, чем плод полуразрушенного воображения, компаньон из прошлого, составляющий ему компанию. Не существует триггеров, которые сделают его «готовым исполнять приказы».  
И все же Стив доверяет ему так просто, что тошнота подступает к горлу.  
Потом Стив рассказывает о Мстителях. Они _борцы, войны_ говорит он с гордостью. Они друзья. Лучшая команда, которая у него была. Произнеся это, он осекается и смотрит пристыжено.  
Баки не замечает, занятый мыслями о Ревущих Коммандос. По воспоминаниям ему кажется, что они были слаженными. Эффективными. Верными. «Братьями по оружию», так же говорят? Интересно, чего Стиву не хватало?  
Впрочем, они все давно мертвы. Стив имеет полное право двигаться дальше. Теперь его жизнь вращается вокруг других людей.  
Сэм все также его правая рука. Недавно он усовершенствовал свои крылья и теперь еще невыносимее в своем самодовольствии, чем раньше. Наташа предпочитает молча исчезать с какими-то одиночными миссиями и также молча появляться снова, хотя когда необходима – она всегда на месте. Доктор Беннер вернулся с Халком. Ванда и Вижен теперь вместе, что ни для кого не сюрприз. Ванда становится все более спокойной, сконцентрированной, в ладах с самой собой – Стив ею доволен. Черная Пантера еще только раз присоединился к их команде, но никто и не ожидает, что король Ваканды будет часто оставлять государственные дела. Наташа и Стив ездили пару недель назад проведать Клинта, который все больше времени проводит на ферме с женой и детьми, и Нейт – младший сын Бартона – по словам Стива, самый очаровательный ребенок на свете.  
Баки не знает, зачем ему вся эта информация. Большинство из Мстителей ему даже не нравится, и он практически на сто процентов уверен, что это взаимно. Пожалуй, единственные, кто не просто терпят его ради Стива – это Клинт и Нат. Но это не значит, что они внезапно стали друзьями. Он слушает новости в пол уха, не стараясь вникнуть в слова. Его мысли ускользают, точно песок сквозь пальцы, рассыпаются по разным уголкам. Кажется, вчера он забыл вынуть почту из кармана куртки. Может быть, им заказать вечером пиццу? У него вряд ли найдется достаточно продуктов для двух супер-солдат с супер-метаболизмом. Можно спросить у Энди номер. Ему нужно достать больше обезболивающих, сколько у него осталось?  
Тони предложил Стиву приглядывать за Баки. Несколько вариантов, абсолютно элементарных с технической точки зрения, он даже не заметит.  
Вот что снова приковывает его внимание.  
Что-то жгучее, гадкое ворочается в желудке Баки при одной мысли о том, что все время, пока он верил в свою «независимость», это могло быть просто блефом.  
Стив уверяет его, что отказался. И все же.  
\- Помнишь, как заставлял соседских мальчишек за мной следить? – вдруг спрашивает он, видимо, пытаясь сгладить реакцию на свои слова.  
Баки поднимает голову. Разжимает пальцы правой руки, вцепившиеся в чашку.  
А он все думал, когда это уже начнется. Прогулка по прошлому от Стива Роджерса.  
 _\- Эй! Верни сейчас же, Баки! Это мой мяч!  
Баки увернулся от длинных тощих рук Бобби Рейнольдса, безуспешно пытавшихся отнять у него сокровище, и отвесил мальчишке подзатыльник. Бобби уродливо сморщил свое конопатое лицо и выставил ногу для подножки. Когда и это не сработало, он обогнал старшего соседа и зашагал задом наперед, жалобно заглядывая в глаза.  
Баки выхватил у него недоделанную самокрутку, а взамен вложил в руку бейсбольный мяч.  
\- Влетит от матери, Боб. Вали за дом, там все ваши пыхтят.  
\- Нормально, - отмахнулся рыжий и любовно погладил грязный мячик.  
\- Ну, я предупреждал. Слушай, Бобс, сделай одолжение, зайди ко мне в мастерскую, если увидишь, что Роджерс вышел без зонта.  
\- Сколько? – по-деловому уточнил мальчишка.  
Баки сделал вид, что оценивает свои финансовые возможности.  
_\- Ты никогда не брал с собой зонт. «Стивен Роджерс не боится промокнуть» и подобная чушь, - все же подыгрывает он. – На обратном пути ты обязательно попадал под дождь, и я выхаживал твою простуженную задницу еще пару недель. А потом ты делал это снова.  
Стив солнечно улыбается.  
\- Никогда этого не понимал. Все дворовые мальчишки были готовы выполнить каждое твое желание, будто ты был их богом или вроде того.  
\- Я им платил.  
\- Ты им…платил, – медленно повторяет Стив, как будто его мир только что перевернулся с ног на голову.  
Баки согласно мычит, спрыгивает с кухонного ящика, чтобы убрать пустые кружки.  
\- Сколько?  
\- По-разному. Центов десять.  
Стив фыркает.  
\- Вот сколько я стою, да, Бак?  
\- Не болтай глупости. Ты знаешь, что тогда это было целое состояние. Особенно для нас.  
Баки включает воду в раковине, но все равно слышит движения Стива. То, что он отвернулся, не значит, что он не напряжен и не регистрирует все, что происходит за спиной. В какой-то момент Стив встает, со скрипом отодвигая стул, но ближе почему-то не подходит. Остается у стола.  
\- Я бы не позволил Тони устанавливать за тобой слежку.  
\- Скорее всего, он все равно это делает.  
Стив не отвечает сразу, но Баки представляет, как тот кивает медленно и согласно, пожимает плечами.  
\- Как и за всеми нами. Только ты должен знать, что если так и есть, я не имею к этому отношения.  
\- Окей.  
\- И я уважаю, что ты хочешь…быть подальше от всего…этого.  
Баки хочет добавить к сказанному, что от него он тоже хочет быть подальше, но слова звучат жестоко даже в его голове. Вода бурляще наполняет стакан, прежде чем переливается через край.  
\- Окей, - повторяет он. - Спасибо.  
\- Но, если честно, Баки, я бы отдавал последние десять центов каждый день, чтобы быть уверенным, что с тобой все нормально. Просто еще не увидел ни одного соседского мальчишку, которого можно подкупить.  
Стив произносит это с теплотой в голосе, намекающей, что он шутит. Или не шутит, Баки пока не может разобраться. Закрыв кран, он поворачивается и позволяет себе не сдерживать легкую улыбку, щекочущую уголки губ.  
\- Не драматизируй, Стив. Я в порядке.

***

Его квартира не приспособлена для двоих. Баки беспомощно осматривает свой диван в гостиной:  
\- Я даже не знаю, раскладывается ли он.  
Стив спешит его успокоить:  
\- Ничего страшного. Я могу поспать и так.  
\- Стив, ты его длиннее в два раза.  
Диван все-таки раскладывается. Стив длиннее его даже в разложенном состоянии. Лежа в своей кровати, Баки видит сквозь дверной проем его узкие белые ступни, свисающие вниз. Он чувствует себя уставшим, даже вымотавшимся, но сон все равно не идет. Осознание, что в его пространстве находится посторонний, пульсирует вместе с горячей живой кровью в его венах. Баки пытается урезонить себя, что это просто Стив. Что он его знает. Но так ли это? _Солдату_ , вставшему на пост, и дела нет до того, знают они Стива или нет. Он – опасность.  
Головная боль накатывает волнами. Стык металла и плоти глухо ноет. Ему просто хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться в темноту.  
В конце концов, Баки не выдерживает и поднимается с кровати, чтобы закрыть дверь. Нападение это не предотвратит, но даст ему достаточно времени, чтобы сгруппироваться. Его пальцы сжимаются на дверной ручке, когда он видит, что его гость тоже не спит. Бледное пятно лица обращается к нему, хотя в темноте разглядеть выражение невозможно.  
Стив ничего не говорит. Баки закрывается от него и защелкивает замок.

***

Сумка Стива кочует из прихожей в гостиную и находит свое постоянное пристанище у дивана. Когда спустя неделю Баки обнаруживает в своей корзине для грязного белья чужие вещи, ему остается только признать, что Стив собирается остаться на неопределенное время.

***

\- Значит, в это воскресение ты пас? – говорит Энди, впуская Баки в свою квартиру.  
В руках у него штраф за стоянку в неположенном месте и ключи от доисторического бежевого доджа Дакоты. Он бросает еще один взгляд на сумму и на ходу запихивает бумажку в пустой цветочный горшок на кухонной стойке. Горшок доверху наполнен каким-то хламом, чеками и бумагами, и зная Энди почти два месяца, Баки может сказать, что забытый неоплаченный штраф, в конце концов, выльется в судебный ордер.  
\- Появились дела.  
\- Да видел я твои дела, - отмахивается Энди. Тычет пальцем во входную дверь. – У меня есть глазок, знаешь.  
\- С каких пор ты стал шестидесятилетней пожилой леди, Энди?  
\- У меня скучная жизнь. А вот твой гость – нет. Серьезно, Багс, он даже больше чем ты, - он пытается что-то изобразить рукой, видимо, габариты. - Прямо хренов супергерой. Сколько он, кстати, весит? Фунтов двести?  
\- Не знаю. Возможно.  
\- Это явно больше, чем задумано природой. Вы, что, рестлеры?  
Баки сдерживает усмешку.  
\- Нет.  
Энди недоверчиво щурится.  
\- Хорошо, Халк Хоган, пусть будет по-твоему, - он отмахивается и лезет в холодильник за пивом. – Придешь на следующей.  
\- Извини, Энди.  
\- Да забей. Значит, у тебя все же есть друзья кроме меня?  
Это неловкий вопрос, и Баки замирает в дверях прихожей.  
Если честно, он никогда не думал об Энди именно как о друге. Он даже не уверен, что вообще готов оперировать этими категориями. Их общение не требует от него усилий, будто Баки обычный_ нормальный парень, пришедший посмотреть бейсбол в компании, а не человек, который вместо одной прожил две жизни и начал третью. Но друзья?  
А что тогда сказать о Стиве?  
\- Мы выросли вместе, - уклончиво говорит он.  
Возможно, что-то в его голосе звучит фальшиво. По крайней мере, даже Энди одаривает его долгим взглядом.  
\- Так ты просто пришел сказать, что динамишь меня в воскресение?  
Баки сжимает пальцы в левом кармане толстовки.  
\- Я бы позвонил. Но у меня нет твоего номера.  
Энди кивает, будто только что подтвердил свои догадки. Он падает на диван и всовывает бутылку между бедром и ручкой, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы рабочей рубашки. Потом хватает пульт с кофейного столика.  
\- Я все понял, друг, - говорит он наигранно небрежно. - Ты спешишь? Или посмотрим телик?  
Баки представляет, как сейчас откажется, поднимется на один этаж выше, отопрет дверь своей квартиры, которая не принадлежит теперь всецело ему.  
Энди понимающе хлопает его по колену, когда он садится рядом.

***

В один из дней Баки уходит постирать вещи, когда Стива нет в квартире, но когда возвращается, тот смотрит на новом телевизоре документальный фильм о Джеймсе Барнсе.  
Стив поднимает руку в знак приветствия, хотя его улыбка неуверенная и натянутая. Баки проходит в комнату и смотрит на экран.  
Диктор говорит мягким голосом о годах второй мировой. Баки уже видел эти кадры на выставке Смитсоновского музея.  
Джеймс Барнс смеется, скрестив руки на груди.  
Ему хочется услышать его смех, но у записи нет звука.  
Потом диктор начинает рассказывать о Гидре, и образ «патриотичного героя из Ревущих Коммандос» стремительно пачкается кровью, капающей с рук Зимнего солдата.  
\- Прости, Бак, - судорожно говорит Стив. Когда Баки непонимающе оборачивается, тот уже тянется к пульту, чтобы переключить канал. Его лицо искажено гримасой вины. Он носит это выражение так часто, что Баки не знает, как им дальше продолжать находиться бок о бок и не свести друг друга с ума. Баки делает шаг к нему, тянется, точно хочет взять за руку и остановить. Стив замирает.  
\- Не нужно. Меня это не расстраивает.  
\- Но… - он не заканчивает фразу, кусает губу, хмурится. Баки слышит, как не сказанное звенит в воздухе.  
«Но это _должно_ тебя расстраивать», - не говорит Стив.  
«Ты, правда, так сильно скучаешь по нему?» - не спрашивает Баки.

***

\- Я думал, с сентябрем эта кошмарная жара закончится.  
\- Это всего на пару дней, потом резко наступит собачий холод. Так же всегда бывает.  
\- Эй, Бак, помнишь, парня, который занимался доставкой угля на нашей улице?  
\- Тот поляк? Качмарек, вроде?  
\- Ага, кажется. Помнишь, его лошадь как-то свалилась из-за жары в двух шагах от нашего дома? Он стал хлестать ее, чтобы она встала. Мы тогда кидались в него обломками кирпичей, пока он не сбежал.  
\- А потом пришла Сара и оттаскала нас за уши.  
\- Ну, оно того стоило. Он был тем еще мерзавцем. Разве нет?  
\- Да, Стив. Наверное.

***

\- Может, доедем до Бруклина? Пройдемся по старым улицам, повспоминаем стыдные истории?  
\- Давай не сегодня. Как-нибудь потом.  
\- Хорошо, Баки.

***

На самом деле он понимает, почему Джеймс Барнс нужен Стиву. Это простое человеческое желание быть понятым. Джеймс, как и Стив – обломок прошлого, которого больше не существует. Он помнит те же вещи, видел те же вещи, многое он делал _вместе_ с ним. Стив ищет в нем подтверждение того, что все это действительно существовало, что _он сам_ действительно существовал.  
Но Стив не понимает, что чувства слишком сложны, слишком многогранны, слишком многослойны, чтобы перезагрузить их снова, после того как даже сами сцены стирались вновь и вновь. Да, Баки помнит стикбол на улицах Бруклина, Сару Роджерс в оранжевом платье в белых цветах, клопов в матрасах и старые чугунные ванные, из которых сооружали кухонные столы. И если Стив будет спрашивать свое «а помнишь…» вновь и вновь, Баки каждый раз будет отвечать «да». Но он никогда не разделит с ним ни счастье этих воспоминаний, ни тоску.  
В их случае Баки – не больше, чем хранилище для Джеймса. Альбом с фотографиями, вызывающими эмоции, но не содержащими эмоции в себе. Альбом, заполненный до последней страницы, потому что временная линия Джеймса Барнса уже закончилась.  
Стив может просматривать его вновь и вновь, но _там_ он не найдет ничего нового.

***

\- Но тебе никогда не нравился зеленый, - говорит Стив с детским удивленным упрямством, заглядывая в пакеты из строительного магазина.  
\- Серьезно? – спрашивает раздраженно Баки, наступая на задник кроссовки, чтобы стянуть ее без помощи рук. – И какой бы ты выбрал для меня?  
\- Лазурный синий. Или синюю сталь.  
\- Вот в чем я уверен, так это в том, что не хочу красить спальню в оттенок синего.  
\- Это всегда был твой любимый цвет.  
\- Возможно. Но теперь я хочу покрасить стены в зеленый. Как думаешь, Стив, я могу сам выбрать краску для своей собственной комнаты в своей _собственной_ квартире? Или ты теперь эксперт по моим желаниям?  
\- Я просто знаю, что тебе нравится.  
Лицо Баки становится холодным, теряет все эмоции, даже раздраженность. Стива это явно пугает.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, хотя уже не так решительно как раньше.  
\- Это очень серьезное заявление.  
\- Я твой лучший друг.  
\- Ты лучший друг Джеймса Барнса.  
\- А _это_ еще что значит? – шокировано восклицает Стив. – Баки? Бак!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Баки забирает у него пакеты и уходит в спальню. За ужином они не разговаривают.  
Это происходит в середине октября, когда Стив возвращается после короткого путешествия вместе с командой из Канады, но это с трудом можно назвать первым случаем.  
Они удивляются каждый раз, когда замечают друг в друге что-то не сочетающееся с выстроенным образом. Пробыв столько времени в его квартире, Стив все еще разглядывает вещи с этим недоверчивым, сбитым с толку выражением, будто ему абсолютно не понятно, почему они вообще здесь находятся.  
Они даже умудряются поспорить на тему бейсбола, когда Стив находит неиспользованный билет на игру Янкис, доставшийся Баки от Энди, и пытается доказать, что Баки – самый безумный фанат Бруклин Доджерс, которого он знает. Хотя команда перестала быть бруклинской полвека назад.  
Ситуация доходит до абсурда, и Баки не понимает, почему они все еще пытаются притворяться, что знают друг друга.

***

Он устал. Когда Стив выходит по утрам к завтраку с проступившей вокруг глаз печалью, ему кажется, что и Стив тоже.

***

В конце октября он попадает под холодный, осенний дождь. Стив открывает ему дверь и говорит с ухмылкой: «Мне подготовить десять центов, Барнс?». Баки показывает ему средний палец.  
Он стаскивает с себя одежду в ванной. Джинсы мокрые и ледяные и никак не хотят скользить по коже. Баки все еще подсознательно ненавидит холод. По его позвоночнику вниз от самых шейных позвонков пробегает дрожь, мало связанная с ливнем, хлещущим снаружи. Горячий душ расслабляет мышцы, но, вытираясь полотенцем, он все равно чувствует себя разбитым.  
Застегнув толстовку, Баки поворачивает замок и толкает дверь.  
Стив разговаривает по телефону в гостиной.  
\- …я не могу, Нат. Потому что это плохая идея, - он делает пазу, слушая ответ. Его голос становится напряженным. - Не в этом дело. Ты же должна понять, это Баки. Я не могу оставить его одного. …нет, не могу! Он в приоритете. Я даже не знаю, почему мы это обсуждаем, я могу координировать все отсюда, и это давно решенный вопрос. Он без меня не справится, я должен ему помочь. Ты уже забыла, что все, что с ним произошло - это моя вина? – Стив выдыхает через нос. Из-за угла прихожей Баки видит, как тот трет переносицу большим и указательным пальцем. – Господи, нет, я не пытаюсь драматизировать. Я не уеду, даже не…  
Он осекается, когда видит в дверном проеме тему своего разговора.  
Баки коротко улыбается и проходит в комнату. По пути он подбирает с кофейного столика грязные тарелки и относит их в раковину, потом возвращается, чтобы убрать постиранные вещи со спинки дивана. Среди них старая белая футболка, в которой Стив провожал его на станции Юнион еще в июле, и Баки хмыкает, давясь иронией ситуации.  
Значит, Стив и не собирался его отпускать. Баки-то думал, что его «независимость» может оказаться блефом из-за слежки Тони Старка, а все оказалось куда прозаичнее.  
Он слышит приглушенный голос Наташи, продолжающий говорить что-то в трубку, но Стив нажимает на «отбой», и они остаются вдвоем.  
\- Миссис Роджерс не так тебя воспитывала, - после паузы говорит Баки, ловкими движениями складывая одежду в стопку. Его голос звучит негромкого и легко.  
\- Что?.. – переспрашивает Стив.  
Скорее всего, он ожидал услышать не это.  
\- Помню, она говорила, что ты должен сам понять, когда пора уходить из гостей. Чтобы хозяину не пришлось указывать тебе на дверь.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Я говорю, что тебе пора домой, Стив.  
\- Домой?  
Баки кивает, убирая вещи на стеллаж.  
\- Я слышал, это хорошее место. Мне, конечно, лестно, что тебе у меня нравится, но ты же не думал, что останешься здесь навсегда.  
Стив выглядит потерянным. Наконец, Баки поворачивается и встречается с ним глазами. Он чувствует себя уставшим, но таким спокойным, каким не был ни дня последние полтора месяца.  
\- Или именно так ты и думал?  
По крайней мере, у Стива хватает совести отвести взгляд.  
Баки вздыхает.  
\- Ты не можешь так делать.  
\- Как так?  
\- Не можешь пытаться решить за всех их проблемы. Слушай, приятель, даже с серумом твои плечи не достаточно широкие, чтобы взвалить все на себя. А иногда у тебя просто нет на это права. Ты даже не спросил, нужна ли мне твоя помощь.  
\- Но…  
Баки качает головой.  
\- Ты просто решил, что она мне необходима. Но это не так. Ты ничего мне не должен. Мы уже давно расплатились друг с другом по долгам, ты так не думаешь? Правда в том, что твоя помощь сейчас мне нужна меньше всего.  
\- Бак, тебе нужно прекратить говорить загадками и объяснить мне, в чем дело? – спешно просит Стив, сжимая в руке старкфон. Он выглядит бледнее, чем обычно, а его глаза голубые-голубые и взволнованные. Так он еще красивее, с сожалением думает Баки.  
\- Ну же, Стив, ты же знаешь, почему я переехал?  
Тот хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Если в этом дело, то я уже говорил, что уважаю твое решение быть подальше от всего этого хаоса, и даже если я сам…  
\- О, да ладно! – стонет Баки, подходя ближе. - Это не было причиной. Я переехал от _тебя_.  
\- От меня? – глаза Стива округляются от ужаса.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, Стив. Это не честно. Я объяснил тебе еще в прошлый раз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да, объяснил. А теперь послушай еще раз. Что бы ты там себе не напридумывал, это не сработает. У тебя не получится сделать из меня Джеймса Барнса, который тебе нужен. Разве ты не видишь? Я _не он._  
\- Не болтай глупости, Бак. Конечно, ты - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Что-то… - он сглатывает и судорожно ищет ответа во взгляде. – У тебя снова что-то с памятью?  
Баки стучит металлическим пальцем по виску.  
\- Отставить панику, капитан. Все на месте. Каждая постыдная история из юношества Стива Роджерса – здесь, - потом он улыбается печально, и все раздражение выходит из него со следующим выдохом. – Но это ничего не меняет.  
\- Тогда все, что ты говоришь, не имеет смысла.  
\- Я говорю, что мы должны перестать обманывать друг друга, Стиви. Я помню, что ты был лучшим другом Барнса, но я ничего не могу сделать с тем, что для _меня_ это не больше, чем факт. Я знаю, ты тоже это замечаешь. Что мы - я и Джеймс - не один и тот же человек.  
Стив громко сглатывает, но не отрицает.  
\- Ты ведь никогда не был глупым, да? Просто взгляни на это так, ты ведь не считаешь меня Зимним солдатом?  
Стив фыркает.  
\- Конечно, нет, Баки. Не считается, если твое сознание контролировалось кем-то другим. Сколько раз я должен повторять, что это был не ты.  
\- Но это не правда! У меня в голове большинство воспоминаний Зимнего солдата, как и большинство воспоминаний Джеймса Барнса. Рядом с лицом каждой девицы, с которой танцевал Джеймс, стоит лицо человека, которого убил солдат. Как ты тогда объяснишь это, Стив?  
\- Я… не знаю.  
\- Хочешь, я скажу тебе правду? В конце концов, я прожил и за того, и за другого. Я был и тем, и тем. Солдат ведь тоже был личностью, не смотря на то, что его подавляли. Не самые лучшие жизни, конечно, приятель, но, в общем-то, никому и не дают выбирать.  
\- Звучит, будто ты кот с девятью жизнями, Бак, - говорит Стив, но его глаза влажно блестят, а сквозь недовольство проступают задорные нотки.  
\- О, прошу тебя, нет. Мне хватит и трех. Пожалуй, после этой я проведу черту. Было бы неплохо хоть раз дожить до старости, знаешь.  
\- Так что все это значит? – все тот же вопрос, только теперь не требовательный, не испуганный, не возмущенный. Он спрашивает мягко, немного печально. Повержено.  
\- Это значит, что я больше не тот Джеймс Барнс до падения. И не Зимний солдат. Я застрял где-то между. Как ни крути - новая личность, и нужно разбираться, кто я теперь. Но придется сделать это без тебя, Стив.  
\- Почему?  
\- Как там сказала Нат? Потому что ты все слишком драматизируешь? Это не причина, конечно, но пока ты здесь, ты будешь держаться за Джеймса, а Джеймс в моей голове будет бессознательно держаться за тебя. Это нездорово, приятель. Нам пора оставить уже всю эту историю позади. Мы все равно не сможем туда вернуться, а Говард, хоть и наобещал, не успел построить мне машину времени. Ушел раньше положенного.  
\- Нельзя шутить на такие темы, Бак, - отчитывает его привычно Стив. Баки подходит совсем близко, кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- С нами? Только на такие и можно. Единственный способ не сойти с ума.  
Кажется, Стив двигается первым. Его грудь поднимается и опускается, поднимается снова. Ритм его дыхания совсем не ровный. Но его лицо расслабляется, и он кладет одну руку Баки на поясницу, а второй обхватывает за плечи, обволакивает своим телом. Странно думать, что, по сути, это их первое настоящее объятие с тех пор, как Стив встретил Зимнего солдата на мосту. Есть в этом что-то ностальгическое, хотя Баки не узнает ни запах его тела, ни вес его рук. И все же, это приятный момент. Тепло Стива, наконец-то, его согревает.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе, Баки.  
Баки согласно мычит.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже по нему скучаю. Он был отличным парнем. Может, чертовски эгоистичным и слишком самодовольным, а еще немного перебирал с нахальством, но в целом… отличным, да?  
\- Лучше всех, кого я знал.  
\- Ну-ну, Роджерс, это уже неприкрытая лесть.  
Стив отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Это жестоко, Баки.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты можешь этого не делать?  
\- Нет, Стив. Я не могу.  
\- Я не хочу любить никого другого, - шепчет Стив в его макушку.  
У него перехватывает дыхание. Он не знает, когда последний раз чувствовал, чтобы вот так сжимало грудь. Не в этой «жизни», пожалуй. Он крепче обхватывает Стива за талию, потому что ему отчаянно бы хотелось все исправить, но нет ничего, что он мог бы…  
\- Мне так жаль, что тебе придется, - говорит он искренне.  
Потом хлопает его по плечу и неловко отстраняется. Стив проводит ладонями по бедрам, не зная, куда теперь девать руки. Его глаза красные и влажные.  
\- Значит, мне пора, - говорит он спустя долгое мгновение.  
\- Да.  
\- Я могу тебе позвонить? – спрашивает вдруг Стив, набравшись своей знаменитой храбрости. Даже делает классическое лицо. Баки хочется рассмеяться.  
\- Не буду обещать, что возьму трубку.  
Стив печально кивает, улыбается:  
\- Что ж, Джеймс, похоже, у нас все-таки не вышло, а?  
Баки снова касается его плеча, и один уголок его рта загибается выше другого в лихой, абсолютно барнсовской улыбке:  
\- Может, в следующий раз.

***

Стив остается на ночь, но уезжает до того, как Баки просыпается.  
По пути на кухню Баки останавливается и с минуту не может до конца осознать, почему эта комната пустая, и чего в ней не хватает. Когда он садится за свой стол для одного, перед ним чашка кофе и тост с омлетом, а ритм его сердца передает покой. 


End file.
